


The Flu

by dark__swan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS sickfic, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Flu, Fluff, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__swan/pseuds/dark__swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma catches the flu and Killian decides to play nurse until she's better.<br/>---<br/>Also, please ignore my really shitty description and title. Today is an off-day. But the fic is better! *throws glitter in the air*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> "Could you write some fluff where Emma's sick with the flu and Killian's taking care of her?" - ANONYMOUS (Tumblr)

   Two hours.

   That's how long she made it through her shift at the station before throwing up and calling David to help her home. She knew she was sick from the moment her eyes opened this morning, but it was her day to work and Emma had never been one to ask for help, even after her walls started to come down. She was independent - something she both prided herself on and hated herself for. It only took a few minutes for David to arrive, but Emma continued vomiting for a half-hour. While her father didn't have any experience with taking care of a sick child, he squatted behind her, rubbing her back as she emptied what felt like all of her guts into the toilet.

   She was able to get up and walk to the car, but as soon as she was sitting, she closed her eyes and dozed off. It wasn't very fun being woken up, but David convinced her that a bed would be a better place to relax, so she let him take her arm and lift her out of the vehicle. He made sure she stayed on her feet all the way up to the loft, and then it was Killian supporting her, leading her up to her bedroom where he had made her bed.

   The dark-haired man made sure she was tucked in before going back downstairs, asking Mary Margaret to make Emma some soup. He turned around before he could see her exchange a look with her husband (a look of awe - at least on her part) and trudged up the stairs once more, sliding his shoes off before slipping into bed with the sick woman. She immediately curled into him, looking for warmth, and Killian was more than happy to wrap his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible to keep her body temperature from fluctuating too quickly.

   Emma was snoring by the time Mary Margaret arrived with the bowl of soup, but that didn't stop Killian from waking her. He knew she needed to eat, even just a few bites, and although she sniffled and tried to stay under the covers, his gentle encouragements won her over. She was covered in goosebumps and shaking, and he so desperately wanted to just bundle her back up and feed her himself, but with one hand, it was impossible. She slurped down spoonfuls of the broth, and after finishing half of it, she asked if she could go back to sleep. Taking pity on her, Killian agreed, and they returned to their positions from earlier.

\---

   He was always there when Emma needed tissues, when she needed extra blankets or pillows. It was surprisingly easy for him to take care of her - considering the fact that the only person he'd ever taken care of was Liam, but that was just once when he got seasick a few days after a trip on land. And, all Liam did was vomit, so he didn't understand what it was about Emma that made him want to do every little thing she asked for, but he did.

   It was 4am and Emma was coughing violently. Planting a brief kiss to her temple, he threw the blankets off his legs and went down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of cold water for her. David and Mary Margaret were sitting tiredly at the counter, unable to sleep with the noise.

   "Milady," Killian said as he pulled a cup out of the cabinet. "Dave."

   "Hook," the prince said curtly, taking another drink of coffee. Mary Margaret touched her husband's arm as a 'calm down' sort of gesture, then turned her attention to the pirate.

   "How's Emma?"

   "Not well, as can be expected. Her fever has gone down. I reckon she'll be alright in a day or so."

   "Thank you for taking care of her, Killian," the woman's voice said sweetly. "David and I would, but we both have jobs, and-"

   "Of course. I enjoy watching over her. Gives me something to do." With that, glass in hand, Hook made his way up to Emma and handed her the water, which seemed to help her almost immediately. Closing his eyes in relief, David took another drink.

   "I'm glad she has him," Mary Margaret whispered to her husband. Sighing, David set down his mug.

   "Me too."


End file.
